explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Such Sweet Sorrow Part 1
' |image= |series= |production= 213 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Michelle Paradise, Jenny Lumet and Alex Kurtzman |director= Olatunde Osunsanmi |imdbref=tt8288448 |guests=Michelle Yeoh as Philippa Georgiou, Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell, James Frain as Sarek, Yadira Guevara-Prip as Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po, Mia Kirshner as Amanda Grayson, Tig Notaro as Jett Reno, Ethan Peck as Spock, Rebecca Romijn as Una, Sonja Sohn as Gabrielle Burnham, Alan van Sprang as Leland, Rachael Ancheril as Nhan, Emily Coutts as Lt. Keyla Detmer, Patrick Kwok-Choon as Lt. Gen Rhys, Oyin Oladejo as Lt. Joann Owosekun', Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Lt. R.A. Bryce', Sara Mitich as Lt. Nilsson', Julianne Grossman as '''Discovery Computer', Samora Smallwood as Lt. Amin, Hanneke Talbot as Lt. Mann, Chai Valladares as Lt. Nicola and Nicole Dickinson as Yeoman Colt |previous_production=Through the Valley of Shadows |next_production=Such Sweet Sorrow Part 2 |episode=DSC S02E013 |airdate=11 April 2019 |previous_release=Through the Valley of Shadows |next_release=Such Sweet Sorrow Part 2 |story_date(s)=1050.8-1051.8 (2257) |previous_story=Through the Valley of Shadows |next_story=Such Sweet Sorrow Part 2 }} Summary Captain Pike and Saru rig the Discovery for remote destruct, and the whole crew transfers to the Enterprise. But the Sphere data disables the destruct sequence in an act of self-preservation. Michael Burnham already knows from a time crystal vision that the ship would raise shields, so using photon torpedoes is not an option either. The only way to save the data from Control is to send the ship to the future. Although a time crystal is available now, it would require to construct a time travel suit from scratch. And it would have to be built to Dr. Burnham's specifications, matched to her DNA, so only her daughter could possibly operate it. Michael Burnham agrees to take the Discovery to the future. But there is not sufficient energy available on the ship to power the crystal. Spock theorizes that Michael Burnham herself sent out the seven signals from the future, to guide the Discovery just where the ship is needed. Then a fifth signal actually appears near the planet Xahea, where Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po has developed a method to recrystallize dilithium. She helps to build a device to charge the time crystal. It would be powered by the spore drive and make it inoperable for 12 hours, taking away the option to jump away from the infiltrated Section 31 ships. It would also cause the time crystal to burn out, trapping Burnham in the future. As the Enterprise arrives, with the Section 31 fleet just 10 minutes behind, many of the crew decide to stay with Burnham. Tyler, on the other hand, has plans to leave, saying that he wants to make sure that Control never happens again. Jett Reno too touches the time crystal, in an attempt to increase the charge rate. Then the Section 31 fleet arrives, surrounding the Discovery and the Enterprise... Errors and Explanations Nitpicking # There are definitely more ways to destroy a ship besides using the self destruct and firing photon torpedoes. Any such alternative would take too long to implement! # The crew seem to have all the plans to build the time travel suit from scratch. Michael is confident that she can set up and operate it, but she already knows she can't change anything about the "DNA encoding" and about the "home base" on Terralysium that the suit will return to. The first may be a security measure, but regarding the second, Dr. Burnham said in "Perpetual Infinity" that she set up the home base, so it must be configurable. Dr. Burnham may be the only person who knows the configuration procedure. # Tyler says that he, as a member of Section 31, has to make sure that something like Control never happens again. But he has been with the shadow organization for just a few months, and was sent to the Discovery without a real training. He is much like an apprentice in this regard, yet he thinks he is the right one for this job? He probably intends to use his status as a newcomer to surprise them! Nit Central # Francois Lacombe (Franc0is) on Saturday, May 04, 2019 - 8:40 am: In Perpetual Infinity, Leland destroys the time crystal of the original Red Angel suit with a phaser blast, taking Burnham's mother out of the equation. What happened to all the energy stored in that crystal? Shouldn't it have been released and have destroyed the planet it was on? It could have been directed away. # Actually, why bother with all that time travel stuff? Use the spore drive to send Discovery a few trillion light years away, permanently out of reach of Control. That would take them out of the Milky Way! # Those people know that touching the time crystal triggers visions that can be quite unpleasant. So why aren't they using manipulator tools to move it around, of even a good pair of gloves? That could risk damage to the crystal. TV Tropes Headscratchers # I may be wrong but I was under the impression that the spore drive could take the Discovery ANYWHERE in the universe, regardless of distance. If that IS the case, why don't they just say to Hell with time travel and take her to the Delta quadrant or a different galaxy entirely where Control would have no chance of getting to it? Sure, it would require Stamets and maybe Nilsson to make a heroic sacrifice, but that's not really any worse than Burnham having to do it. The spore drive is briefly brought up by Tyler as a method of getting Burnham back from the future, but Stamets dismisses it because the act of time travel will drain it or something, but no one seems to consider using distance rather than time as the dividing factor. Complexity addiction, anyone? There's certainly a Complexity Addiction element happening, on the writers' part, if nothing else. But considering that Control almost certainly has copies of the spore drive design (these being on file with Starfleet due to the war last season) and has shown a complete lack of hesitation to use organic life however it needs, it'd be able to recreate the spore drive and follow Discovery wherever it went. Sending it to the future is an attempt to put it out of Control's ability to reach and beyond a point where Control will exist, given that at this point, time crystals are the only solidly reliable source of time travel available, and the Klingons aren't sharing them, while Discovery and Enterprise's crews are attempting to stamp out Control in the here and now, with the sphere data as the prize and the lure to draw Control out. # In this episode we find out that only Burnham can use the timesuit, because it'll only work for someone whose DNA is close enough to her mother. This is quite baffling for two reasons... 1) Dr. Burnham wasn't building the timesuit only for herself, but for the Federation. So why would she limit its usage like that? 2) Even if Dr. Burnham's suit only worked with her DNA, they're not using that suit, they're building a new one from scratch. So why don't they just build it without the DNA limitation? For limiting usage to Burnham, the obvious answer is security; it was just a prototype, and it makes sense to ensure that no one else could use it if it were stolen; presumably, if they made more or had other operators, their DNA would be encoded to allow use. As for why build it without the DNA limitations, they didn't have time to alter the design (or figure out what had to be changed in the coding/security measures); they had to produce it as fast as possible, which meant replicating the original suit and its programming exactly without fooling around trying to customize it. Category:Episodes Category:Discovery